


The Branjie show

by TheArtificialDane



Series: The Brightest Timeline [19]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2020-10-28 15:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtificialDane/pseuds/TheArtificialDane
Summary: “Wasn’t that a nice thing to say?” Brooke looks out at the audience. “I can be sweet, and I love him a lot. I see all the shit that’s written online, and I’m not just using Vanj, I promise.”“Oh god.” Vanjie hides her face. “I didn’t say you was hateful or nothing!”“I know.” Brooke smiles. “But you won’t let me fucking talk.”~A "Brightest Timeline" take on the Branjie Show.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on "#Branjie Spilling Tea About Season 11 of RuPaul's Drag Race" by Kathy Sparkles on Youtube!

_ “They said do a duet, it’ll go great.”  _

_ Brooke walks over to Vanjie. They’re on stage, Brooke in a cut that comes to her shoulders that has been douched with water, Vanjie in a long brown curly wig that comes to her hips. Brooke is wear a black top with a boob window, a leather bodystocking and thigh high boots while Vanjie is in a pair of silver shining harem pants and a ‘Hytes’ sports bra. _

_ “They’ll love it!” Brooke yells into the microphone, She walks to the other edge of the stage, grabbing a microphone and handing it to Vanjie. “This is the last time I’m letting you plan anything.” _

_ “This is the first time you’ve let me plan anything.” Vanjie smiles. “And it’s going great. Isn’t it going great?” Vanjie yells into the audience, everyone laughing. “Before y’all go on Instagram, Twitter, Facebook and any other live, just you know we didn’t know we was supposed to do a duet.” _

_“I didn’t know either.”_

_ Vanjie laughs. “I just said that boo.” _

_ “Sorry. I’m drunk.” Brooke smiles. “I got nervous when I realised we were going to the Branjie show. We’re not the Branjie show.” _

_ The entire audience gasps. “No no no no!” Brooke holds up her hand. “We’re Branjie, we’re Branjie, we’re just.. You know. We’re Brooke and Vanjie too. Separate individuals.” _

_ “As you can see.” Vanjie smiles. “My boo is on the dranks." _

_ “I’m not that drunk.” Brooke laughs, her arm sneaking around Vanjie’s middle. _

_ “Course you’re not.” Vanjie smiles. “You just real sure we Brooke and Vanjie.” _

_ “We are Brooke and Vanjie, but I also love you.” _

_ The audience awh’s, making Brooke laugh. “I need another tequila.” Brooke detaches herself from Vanjie, and wanders off. _

_ “No you don’-” Vanjie barely finishes her sentence, before an audience member has handed Brooke a drink.  _

_ “Bitch! Imma woop your ass and apologice afterwards.” Vanjie points down at the fan, while Brooke empties the shot. “Actually, fuck all y’all that bought Brooke drinks at the bar. You can’t go getting a mans mans drunk when he ain’t around.” _

_ “You’re the one who was late.” Brooke giggles. “And gave me time to drink.” _

_ “Bitch I wasn’t late for shit.” Vanjie holds up a hand, a smile on her face. “I was right on time in drag world. Now listen, we was flying in from different locations, and my flight got delayed.” _

_ “Thank you to Starz Event Canada for being cool, and thanks to you guys for not being mad at us.” Brooke smiles, giving a thumbs up to someone in the wing. _

_ “Sorry for dropping the ball y’all.” Vanjie looks out at the audience. _

_ “I liked it.”  _

_ “You liked what?”  _

_ “The duet.” Brooke smiles. _

_ “Yeah?” Vanjie’s voice is high, disbelief clear in it. “I guess?” _

_ “You know.” Brooke walks closer, and Vanjie looks up at her. “You know what I really like about you?” _

_ “Oh lord.” Vanjie grins. “Here we go, cause I know there’s not much!” _

_ Brooke looks into the audience, her mouth hanging open in shock. Vanjie laughs, grabbing Brooke’s hand and leaning against her shoulder.  _

_ “The abuse.” Brooke gasps, holding a hand to her chest. _

_ “Listen!” Vanjie laughs, her head resting on Brooke. “Y’all don’t know. That’s what we do all day, any day.” _

_ “All day every day.” Brooke looks out into the audience. “It’s a little exhausting.” _

_ “If I did not like her-”  _

_ Brooke cuts in. “If I did not like her?” _

_ “If I did not love her.” Vanjie goes up on her toes, both of them holding their microphones away as they give each other a quick peck.  _

_ “Trust me.” Brooke’s hand rests on Vanjie’s back. “Do you know how many times I’ve heard.” Brooke holds a finger up, her voice changing as she clearly tries to imitate Vanjie. “If I didn’t like you-” _

_ “Love you!” Vanjie chimes in. _

_ “If I didn’t love you, I wouldn’t fuck with you.” Brooke shakes her head back and forth, clearly pretending to be as sassy as Vanjie. _

_The audience cheers and laughs. _

_ “It’s the truth!” Vanjie laughs, throwing out her arm. “I could, this is what we do-” _

_ “No but,” Brooke catches Vanjie around the waist, pulling her against her side. “What I like about you- One of my favorite things about you as an entertainer-” _

_ Vanjie looks over her shoulder and up at Brooke. “One of the many?” _

_ “One of the many things I like about you.” Brooke releases Vanjie, an exhausted sigh coming from her while Vanjie looks up at her, a smug expression on her lips. “Can I please just say something-” _

_ “I take it all back, y’all should give him drinks more-” Vanjie laughs, covering her mouth while Brooke looks up at the sky and shakes her fist. “You know what,” Vanjie holds her mic to her mouth. “Okay, I’ll shut up.” _

_ “I’m trying here man-” Brooke smiles. “One of the things I like about you-" _

_ “RuPaul likes-” _

_ “Fuck!” Brooke swings her arm, walking away from Vanjie, which makes Vanjie laugh uncontrollably, swinging her wig hair over her shoulders. _

_ “One of the many things!” Brooke yells into her microphone. “That I like about you as an entertainer, is that you can not know what the fuck you’re doing on stage.” Brooke walks towards Vanjie, Vanjie watching her with a smirk on her lips as she fixes her wig. “And you can still be fucking amazing.” Brooke grabs Vanjie’s hip. “And wonderful to watch.” _

_ The audience cheers, and Brooke kisses Vanjie.  _

_ “You too cute.” Vanjie laughs, her voice caught in Brooke’s microphone. _

_ “Because,” Brooke smiles, her arm still holding Vanjie close. “You’re a natural born superstar.” _

_ The audience cheers again, and Vanjie looks almost embarrassed.  _

_ “What the fuck did y’all put in that tequila.” Vanjie laughs, clearly trying to hide how pleased and embaressed she is. “He ain’t ever this cute in public.” _

_ “Wasn’t that a nice thing to say?” Brooke looks out at the audience. “I can be sweet, and I love him a lot. I see all the shit that’s written online, and I’m not just using Vanj, I promise.” _

_ “Oh god.” Vanjie hides her face. “I didn’t say you was hateful or nothing!” _

_“I know.” Brooke smiles. “But you won’t let me fucking talk.”_

_ “I know.” Vanjie says, completely deadpan, which makes Brooke have a giggle fit, Vanjie hugging her. “Anyway!” Vanjie smiles. “Who had any idea I would’ve been the ho who had tonight under control?!” _

_ “You’re doing a great job baby.” _

_ Vanjie laughs. “On season 11, we had Mercedes as the wild child.” _

_ “Ooh, yes! The extreme wild child!” Brooke talks into the microphone. “She wanted us all to go to a strip club in Montreal!” _

_ “Mercedes was all up in the idea, but I’mma more of a one dick kinda ho.” Vanjie claps Brooke’s tug, which makes Brooke laugh. _

_ “Mercedes, is, seriously, one of the most slept on queens of the season.” Brooke looks out on the audience. “Do you guys want us to talk about the other queens?” _

_ The audience cheer. _

_ “Who y’all wants us to talk about?” Vanjie wiggles her brow, releasing herself from Brooke’s grip to go near the audience. “And don’t y’all ask about Yvie.” Vanjie laughs. “Cause Brooke don’t remember shit from that Untucked, even though he done come grabbed my arm like a real lady.” _

_ “SILKY!” Someone in the audience yells. _

_ “Oh y’all want to hear about Silky?” Vanjie smiles.  _

_ “We,” Brooke points to Vanjie first, and then herself. “We are Silky fans!” _

_ “Bitch!” Vanjie yells into her mic. “Listen, I don’t want care if y’all don’t like her, or who don’t like her. BITCH. RuPaul would Kiki with everything Silky did!” Vanjie pointed out into the audience. “Now I might be standing next to the god damned winner!” _

_ Brooke bows, and the audience cheers. _

_ “But Silky, in my eyes, she the winner too!” _

_ “Y’all,” Brooke holds up her hand. “You guys don’t understand. When we finished filming. Silky had RuPaul laughing at every single thing she did.” _

_ “Silky was crazy.” Vanjie runs a hand through her wig. “On camera, off camera.” _

_ “That’s Silky.” Brooke smiles. “She’s fucking nuts.” Brooke touches Vanjie’s wig too, catching the small flyaway hairs. “And we love her for it. Actually.” Brooke looks at Vanjie. “She’s like, your best friend. She’s also your upstairs neighbor.” _

_ “She is.” Vanjie smiles. “Y’all, Silky has been going through a drought.” _

_ “A dick drought?” Brooke asks, confused. _

_ “Bitch you know it.” Vanjie smiles. “Silks hates how I got my good jush on tap.” _

_ “Oh god.” Brooke laughs, covering her face. _

_ “But Silky got a boo upstairs!” _

_ “Was I home?” _

_ “What you think?” Vanjie smiles. “Now, first of all. There was a lot of noise, and I was like. Shit, someone is getting their ass whooped, and I was like. Oh no. Now we listen to some shit-” _

_ “Please don’t talk about our sex life.” _

_ “You know what Silks did the next day?” Vanjie holds a dramatic pause. “She sent me a photo. She done gone broke the bed.” _

_ “She broke the bed?!” Brooke’s voice is filled with disbelieve. “Now what. She is a big bitch. She deserves to break a bed.” _

_ “I was just happy I wasn’t in my room.” Vanjie smiles. “Cause if that roof would’ve come down.” Vanjie points to the sky. “I wouldn’t gotten squashed like a bug.” _

_ “Thank god that’s not gonna happen anymore.” Brooke smiles.  _

_ “Don’t you think Silks ain’t moving to the new building too.” _

_ The audience grows silent, and Vanjie looks out on them. “Oh y’all don’t act, of course Brock and I, we be moving in together!” _

_ The audience erupts into cheers, and this time it doesn’t stop, which makes Brooke laugh. _

_ “We finally settled it.” Brooke smiles. “I had to take my time-” _

_ “He asked if I wanted to move to fucking Nashville-” Vanjie points to Brooke. “Nashville, I wouldn’ve gotten my ass beat my first week there. Y’all know I can’t keep my mouth shut for shit.” _

_ “I’m not very good with change.” Brooke puts an arm around Vanjie, gently pulling her in. “I take a long time to do things, and it took me.. 6 months?” _

_ “Bitch more like 8.” Vanjie smiles. _

_ “- To realise that I don’t actually want to live in Nashville anymore.” _

_ “See.” Vanjie smiles. “That’s called growth.” _

_ “You’re growing too.” Brooke smiles too. “You’re being very patient with me.” _

_ Vanjie nods, pride radiating from her. “You know who else is growing?” _

_ “No?” _

_ “Silky.” _


	2. Chapter 2

“Steve!” Brooke looked up from her compact mirror, her lips touched up and looking absolutely perfect. She held it out, Courtney taking it from her hand and putting it in her handbag, Brooke not even noticing.

“When are we going to the afterparty?”

They were backstage, the crowd still out there and dancing along as the next performer had taken the stage.

“Easy there boose mc boosepants.”

Brooke giggled, Steve joke a whole lot more fun than it should be since she was, as Steve had so accurately nicknamed her, more than drunk.

Brooke had started drinking when Vanjie had been late for their show, anxiety roaring inside of her even as she had received text after text from Vanjie promising her that she was on her way. 

Courtney had served her the first shot, telling her to sit down and calm down, but Brooke had needed four more before it had actually workee, three of them taken outside of Courtney’s line of sight, the shots more then topped up by the drinks the audience had kept handing her on stage. 

“I’m just happy.” Brooke smirked.

Brooke was buzzing with alcohol, but she was also flying high on the fact that she and Vanjie had just announced to the world that they were moving in together, the commitment still equally scaring the shit out of her and filling her with love.

“I want to go to an afterparty.”

“Who’s saying shit about afterparties?”

Brooke turned to see Vanjie who had just come back from their dressing room, hairbrush in hand as she was coming her long brown wig. It was cascading down her back, and Brooke wanted to play with the hair, wanted to tug on the curls and kiss Vanjie’s shoulder blade, her muscles moving in the most fascinating ways as she brushed over and over again. 

“Hoe-“ Brooke was snapped out of it, her eyes focusing on Vanjie’s face, her boyfriend’s eyes serious. “You ain’t going nowhere, you can barely stand.”

“That’s because I’m falling for you.”

Brooke smiled as everyone groaned deeply, Vanjie’s eyes softening up with love.

It was true that she was drunk off her ass, but she felt absolutely amazing.

“Listen-“ Brooke put an arm around Vanjie’s waist, pulling her boyfriend into her arms. “Courtney gave me water-“

“She drank the entire bottle!”

“- And I just peed.”

“Ew.” Vanjie wrinkled her nose, and Brooke laughed, spinning her around, fitting her chest to Vanjie’s back, her smooth crotch rubbing against Vanjie’s lower back.

“Not right now.”

“You better not.”

“All I’m saying is-“ Brooke put her lips against Vanjie’s ear. “I can go-“ Brooke whispered, thrusting her hips, “all night,” Brooke kissed Vanjie’s shoulder, “long.”

Brooke bit Vanjie, her boyfriend yelping and hitting her hip with her brush.

///

“Bitch!” 

Vanjie’s hand flew up, touching her neck where Brooke had just bit her. 

“You turning into a fucking vampire or what?”

Brooke laughed, holding Vanjie even closer, her hand gliding over her stomach, playing with the exposed skin.

“Only if we don’t go out.”

“And where you wanna go out huh?” Vanjie had almost hoped they were on their way home, the slow grind of Brooke’s hips against her lower promising her a night of amazing sex, the desperation of DXP still simmering under the surface whenever Brooke really went at it.

“There’s a charity ball at Woody’s?”

“Uh!” Brooke smiled brightly at Courtney’s suggestion. “We love charity.” Brooke played with the elastic of Vanjie’s pants. “Don’t we love charity?”

“Bitch we fucking Brangelina.” 

Vanjie didn’t talk about it, but she was extremely proud of the profit they had donated to The Trevor Project from the sale of their Branjie merch. She had never done anything like that before, and even though she knew Brooke had mainly done the project because she had been bored, it was still something Vanjie felt pride in.

“I’m sure Woody’s would love a guest appearance from both Brad and Angelina.” Courtney said, her tone innocent.

Vanjie shot Courtney a dirty look, the woman standing there with a giant smile on her face, her hands showed in her pocket, pretending like she wasn’t actively trying to ruin Vanjie getting dicked down good by her drunk man.

“Who’s side are you on?” Vanjie put her hand on her hip, the handle of her brush poking Brooke.

“The one that let’s me party with my best friend?” Courtney shrugged, the mischief shining in her eyes. 

“Awh-” Brooke hummed, her hand touching Vanjie’s heart instead of her own. “How cute is that?”

“Besides-“ Courtney smirked, clearly looking at Brooke who was now playing with the elastic of her bra, the most tactile sides of Brooke coming out when she was drunk. “I haven’t seen Brooke this drunk since she turned 32, and I’m not missing out on where this night is going.”

Vanjie remembered the stories Courtney had told of how drunk Brooke had been that night. Brooke’s home bar and sisters had forced her to drink 32 shots in celebration of her birthday, her man actually finishing every single shot off. The excessive drinking had resulted in a very intoxicated Brooke insisting on a tour de village where the birthday party had gone from bar to bar, Brooke performing at all of them, the night ending with Brooke petting Courtney directly down the face and calling her a good girl.

Vanjie was still unsure how Brooke had survived, but going by the amount of shots her man had already drowned and the fact that she was still standing, there was something about that viking blood in Brooke when it came to alcohol.

“Why are we all still here?” Brooke groaned, clearly fed up with the wait. 

“You drunk off your ass babe.”

“Steve!” Brooke whined. Everyone turned their attention to Brooke’s manager, Steve looking up from his phone in surprise at the mention of his name.

“What?”

“Tell my boyfriend I’m fine!” Brooke tightened her grip around Vanjie’s middle. “I don’t wanna fuck things up.”

Vanjie rolled her eyes, but it was hard to stay annoyed, impossible, even, when Brooke was being so cuddly. Vanjie loved it when Brooke showed how much she cared for her, loved how freely Brooke was touching her in public, basked in the fact that Brooke called her her boyfriend without a second though.

Vanjie had expected something to be broken between them after DXP, had worried if they would ever be okay again, but here they were, drunk Brooke in her most primitive state refusing to go out unless she knew that Vanjie was okay.

“If you think I’m getting involved in whatever this is-“ Steve pointed at them, a smile playing on his lips. “You’re wrong.”

“But daaad-'' Brooke whined.

“It’s Vanjie’s decision.” Steve looked at Vanjie, their eyes meeting, the smirk in Steve’s eyes promising Vanjie that if she said yes, they’d have an amazing night out.

“Okay, okay!” Vanjie held up her hands. “Fine. If y’all insist, we fucking going.”

“YES!” Brooke yelled, releasing Vanjie. 

“Good-” Steve turned his phone, “because our Uber just arrived.”

///

Brooke had been greeted at Woody’s like she was a long lost family member returning home, the staff all welcoming her with an avalanche of hugs, kisses, shots and love. Courtney had apparently texted in advance, the entire bar knowing they were coming.

Brooke couldn’t exactly say how she had ended up on the stage at Woodys, but there she was, her third drink in hand and several shots later. 

She had done one number already, a bucket going around to the audience. The host had asked Brooke if she wanted to perform something, and if there was one thing drunk Brooke never said no to, it was an adoring public. 

“Can someone play some Celine?!” Brooke yelled into her microphone, the DJ already looking through his CD’s. “One of the good ones!” Brooke emptied the drink someone had given her, the rum burning her throat slightly.

“Y’all bitches need to stop giving my man drinks!”

Brooke zoomed in on the owner of the voice immediately, Vanjie cutting through the crowd and Brooke laughed.

Vanjie was making her way up from the bar, two glasses in her hand, and Brooke immediately saw that one of them was see through.

“That better be gin!”

“It’s water-“ Vanjie got on stage. “And you better dunk it.”

“Have you guys seen the abuse?” Brooke smirked, Vanjie handing her the glass and Brooke took it. “Thank god he’s cute.”

///

“Yes!” 

_ A camera films on stage where Brooke stands, her face lit up as the first tones of “It’s all coming back to me now” is playing. Brooke is clearly drunk, her eyes following something that’s outside of the screen, Vanjie walking in and out of it om the side of the stage. _

** _There were nights of endless pleasure_ **

_ Vanjie spots that Brooke is still holding a microphone in her right hand, but when Vanjie comes on stage to take it, Brooke holds it away and forces Vanjie to grab for it, the two of them playing while Brooke still mouths the words perfectly. Vanjie finally gets it, her own drink in hand and she hands it off to someone off stage, but as Vanjie tries to leave, Brooke hooks two fingers in her belt. _

** _Baby baby_ **

_ Vanjie clicks their glasses together, Brooke looking into her eyes as she lip syncs practically serenading Vanjie who looks nailed to the spot, her jaw dropping as Brooke focuses her full attention on her. _

** _If I kiss you like this_ **

_ Brooke pulls Vanjie in by her belt, spilling a bit of her drink, their chests now touching, Vanjie holding her glass out. Brooke kisses Vanjie as she sings ‘like this’, and the bar exploding in screams, flashes going off left and right. Vanjie giggles into the kiss, the other queen clearly drunk as well and loving the attention, her free hand on Brooke’s hip. _

///

Courtney tried to keep her phone straight as she laughed, the Drag Coven livestream filled with people who were getting their life.

Brooke was doing an amazing performance on stage, dancing and acting every single word of ‘It’s all coming back to me now’, Vanjie running around on the edge of the stage like the sweetest little pageant mom, tipping Brooke with money from Brooke’s own wallet, and making sure lights and even the fan that blew wind was exactly right.

It was endlessly entertaining, and Vanjie was clearly enjoying it too, drunk Brooke a spectacle that was always worth It to observe, and Vanjie was missing all the fun.

“Vanj!” Courtney yelled, and Vanjie’s head snapped up, Courtney’s voice thankfully loud enough to catch her attention. 

“What?!”

“Come sit down!” Courtney waved and padded the seat next to her, and Vanjie was clearly torn for a minute, looking at Brooke for a single second before she made her decision to come over, dumping down on the seat next to Courtney.

“Are you on live?”

“Yes!”

Brooke was dancing in the audience, a group of fully grown adult men putting money in her costume.

“You know!”

Courtney turned her head, Vanjie looking at her, the scent of her perfume still strong, Courtney pulled in by Vanjie’s smile and the glimt in her eyes, her pupils blown large by alcohol. 

“You see that fucking dream boat of a man?”

Vanjie pointed, and Courtney smiled, the watchers of the live stream going wild in the comments at the sound of Vanjie’s voice. “Yes?”

“I’m getting fucked by that tonight!” Vanjie yelled, pride radiating from her, and Courtney didn’t have the heart to tell her that Brooke was 1000% passing out the moment she touched any type of bed.

“Y’all on the live better know!” Vanjie tapped Courtney’s phone screen with her nail, not even caring that she wasn’t in the picture. “That asshole up there? He mine.”

///

Vanjie watched with pride as Brooke emptied out her costume, dollar bills getting thrown into the charity bucket.

It was so like her man, so like the best parts of Brooke that even when she was nearing blackout drunk, she still cared about others.

“Thank you to Brooke Lynn Hytes who performed here tonight for free!”

Brooke waved to the host, a smile on her face, and Vanjie was more than ready for Brooke to get off stage, was more than ready for the night to be over. Brooke however, very clearly had different plans. 

“Listen listen listen-” 

Vanjie had no idea who had given her boyfriend a microphone, but she watched as Brooke cut the host off. “Listen. I am more than happy to help out any time I can. This is where I grew up. This is where I started to do drag, and I’m so happy that I get to-”

Vanjie giggled, cringing a little and she wondered if this was how Brooke felt when she went on one of her rants.

“Get to the point baby!” Vanjie yelled. She reached out, attempting to take Courtney’s phone, but Courtney held it back, simply giving Vanjie her own bag instead, clearly telling her without words that if she wanted access to the internet, she needed to go on her own phone.

“Yes, I am drunk-” Brooke paused, the microphone in her hand. “We all know that I’m drunk, and that’s fine-”

Vanjie smiled, shaking her head.

“But that does not change the fact that I mean every single thing I’ve said, and that I mean everything I’m saying about this place-”

///

_ Vanjie goes live with her camera focused on her face, Brooke speaking in the background. _

_ “I love Toronto drag. I love Canada-” _

_ “He been talking like that for the last 45 minutes.” Vanjie smiles. “A true patriotic bitch I’m telling y’all-”  _

_ “I’m drunk and I’m rambling-” Vanjie giggles at Brooke’s words. “I know I’m not as funny as Vanjie-” _

_ Vanjie’s eyes widens. “Babe you funny!” Vanjie calls out before she refocuses on her phone. “Whoever made her believe she ain’t funny, I wish I could beat those assholes up.” Vanjie looks very serious. _

_ “I’m very happy to be here,-” Brooke continues from the stage, the camera still focused on Vanjie’s face. “I love you all and I love my boyfriend!” _

_ Vanjie’s eyes widened again, a blush brightening her cheeks.  _

_ “Thank you for having me, and remember to vote liberal!” _

_ “Brockie!” Vanjie calls, switching the camera around, only just catching Brooke who very sarcastically complains about a tip not being enough since it’s for charity. Vanjie snorts behind the camera while Brooke rambles about the ethics of tipping queens in coins. _

_ “I’m gonna stop talking, because this is gonna be all over the internet in 10 seconds-” _

_ Vanjie cracks up, and Brooke looks over, her features painted with confusion. _

_ “What?” Brooke focuses on Vanjie who’s turning her camera back and forth between them. _

_ “Babe it already is!” _

_ “Wait-” Brooke pauses. “Are you live?!” _

_ Vanjie nods, a giant smile on her face.  _

_ “That is some shady ass shit right there.” Brooke walks over, and Vanjie now has both of them on screen. “Did you go live filming my drunk ramble?!” _

_ “Nooo!” Vanjie held out her arm, and Brooke walks into her embrace, Vanjie holding Brooke’s hip. “I went live five seconds ago.” _

_ “I’m very sober-” Brooke smiles, her head resting on Vanjie’s, the microphone still in her hand. “I’m not drunk. I’m sober.” _

_ “Sure you are.” Vanjie laughs and presses a kiss against Brooke’s temple.  _

_ “Damn I look good.” Brooke smirks, her eyes focused directly on the camera. “Damn we look good, but she-” Brooke points at Vanjie.  _

_ “What do you want to tell Instagram?” Brooke holds the microphone to Vanjie’s mouth, who folds her hand around the mic as well and pulls it to her face.  _

_ “ _ _ I want to say I love Brooke Lynn.” _

_ The audience screams, and Vanjie laughs, her eyes filled with happiness. Brooke accidentally bumps the microphone against Vanjie’s mouth, and Vanjie pretends to swallow it, the sounds of her mouth getting picked up, the camera right next to her face, Brooke no longer in the picture. _

_ “I know that sound.”  _

_ Brooke’s voice is completely dry, and Vanjie drops her jaw, her features full of surprise and the audience laughs while Vanjie looks both offended and delighted.  _

_ “Sorry baby-” Brooke laughs and puts her head against Vanjie’s again. She kisses Vanjie’s cheeks, and accidentally smears a bit of her lipstick on Vanjie. “Fuck we look good.” _

_ Vanjie smiles, and Brooke stands up straight. “Let’s have some more shots!” _

_ “No oh oh!” _

_ “Let’s not have anymore shots.” Brooke smiles. “Do y’all want some more drag show?” Brooke looks out at the audience. “Do y’all want me to shut the fuck up?” _

_ “No!” Vanjie yells loudly. _

_ “Well the host does!” Brooke laughs, “so thank you for tonight!” _

///

“Come on big man.” Vanjie smiled, Brooke’s arm over his shoulder as he helped him get to the bed from the bathroom. 

Vanjie had managed to get most of his own and Brooke’s makeup off in the elevator on the way to their room, Courtney apparently knowing Brooke well enough that she had stuffed a bag of makeup wipes in her bag when she had left home. 

Their clothes were spread everywhere in their hotel room, but not in the sexy way Vanjie had hoped.

“No-” Brooke yawned. “‘M not tired.” Despite his words, Brooke allowed Vanjie to let him dump down on the bed, Brooke falling as long as he was on top of the covers.

“Say that to the struggle of getting your ass out of that costume.” Vanjie smiled, looking at Brooke, wondering for a moment if he had already fallen asleep.

Vanjie had gotten Brooke into the bathroom and had halfway managed to brush his teeth, his boyfriend leaning against the wall as Vanjie had broken a nail while getting him out of his latex.

“Jose?” 

Brooke turned on his back, the man naked except for the boxershorts Vanjie had thrown at him.

Brooke’s eyes were half lidded, his fingers slowly scratching the ridges on his stomach that his corset had left behind, and if Vanjie didn’t know that Brooke was as limp as cooked spaghetti from the almost insane amounts of alcohol he had consumed, he would almost have believed that Brooke was trying to seduce him.

“Yes baby?” Vanjie pulled his bra over his head, the garment the last piece of drag he needed to get off before he could go to bed as well.

“I love you.” Brooke smiled sweetly, his voice filled with sincerity. “You know that right?”

Vanjie felt like his heart grew three sizes, Brooke’s eyes filled with a love and an adoration Vanjie had never imagined possible from someone he had admired as much as he had Brooke.

“I do.” Vanjie crawled up over Brooke’s body and up on the bed, his hands on either side of Brooke’s face, his knees by his hips. “I do.”

Vanjie leaned down and kissed Brooke, his man’s eyes already closed as Brooke was drifting off to dreamland.


End file.
